


I Will Always Be Your King

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: 10x23 deleted scenes, 10x23 spoilers, Angel/Demon Sex, Dom!Crowley, M/M, Smut, Sub!Castiel, bottom!Castiel, coda fic, crowstiel, top!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley isn't satisfied with Castiel's begging. He gives the angel another chance to appease him.</p><p>Spoiler alert: Coda fic for 10x23, takes place during the crossroads scene between Castiel and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be Your King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vagabond_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagabond_boy/gifts).



> Gift for my bae vagabond_boy who shares my love for crowstiel. Was fun watching the finale with you. Hope you like the fic! Xoxoxo
> 
> Ps it's far from perfect but I just needed to get it out after that ep!!!

“Now beg.” Crowley commanded.

“What?” Castiel rejoined sharply, narrowing his eyes. The demon was staring at him defiantly, almost smugly. Castiel was taken aback by Crowley’s confidence; the last time he had seen the King of Hell, he was almost sentimental.

Crowley didn’t blink, but repeated his request. “Blast me, or beg.”

Castiel shook his head. The demon had to be joking. He felt uncertain though; he wondered what Crowley’s plan was this time. “Crowley?” Castiel queried, feeling unease at the demon’s bluster.

“King!” Crowley snapped.

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He dipped his head in a half nod. “King…” he acquiesced reluctantly.

Crowley gave a small smug smile of acknowledgement and waited expectantly, cocking his head slightly. Castiel sighed inwardly and forced himself to be deferential. He inclined his head and with exaggerated movements he made his plea.

“If you would…if you would be so kind…” Castiel gritted. He couldn’t completely stifle the mocking tone in his voice, though Crowley either didn’t care or chose to ignore it.  He handed the paper with the spell ingredients to Crowley.

Crowley smirked, and looked over the list. He assured Castiel he could handle it. Castiel let himself relax slightly, even if Crowley was hardly trustworthy, at least they had the mutual goal of survival. He wondered if Sam had found Dean yet, and he worried about what state he would find him in.

“One more thing, Castiel.” Crowley drawled, tucking the list into his suit jacket.

“What?” Castiel snapped. He was wary of what else the demon might ask of him.

“I don’t feel like you were very sincere in your begging.” Crowley continued. He walked a small circle around Castiel as he talked, smirking at the angel. He stopped in front of Castiel, only inches between their faces. “I think you’ll have to try again.” He stepped back a pace, and regarded Castiel expectantly.

“What do you want, Crowley?” Castiel blew out a breath in exasperation. “I asked nicely. We both want the same thing. What else?”

“Oh, I think you know, angel. And I don’t think you need me to tell you what I want. Like you said, we both want the same _thing_.” Crowley leered.

Castiel huffed in disgust. Inwardly, he wondered what Crowley had up his sleeve. This Crowley was more like the King of Hell that Castiel used to know; the one that helped him collect souls when they had shared that unholy alliance.

“Cat got your tongue, kitten? You’re trying your king’s patience.” Crowley tutted.

“Crowley.” Castiel said irritably. “We don’t have time for this.”

“There’s always time for your king.” Crowley murmured dangerously.

Castiel let himself roll his eyes. “You’re not my king.” He gritted out. Crowley growled, his eyes turning red. Castiel stared in shock as Crowley’s eyes started smoking.

“I will always be your king!” Crowley roared. He made a quick downward motion with his hand and Castiel was brought to his knees. The angel had barely had time to put out his hands to avoid slamming face forward into the dirt. He tried to get back up but Crowley held him there, his eyes still full of blood and mist.

“C-Crowley…” Castiel tried, feeling fear for the first time since he had summoned the demon.

“KING!” Crowley spat.

“King…” Castiel spoke again.

“Better.” Crowley nodded, but continued to hold Castiel in place. “Now beg.”

“King, I-“ Castiel began.

“I SAID BEG!” Crowley bellowed.

“Your majesty.” Castiel said quietly, his hands full of dirt and gravel. “Please.”

“Please what.” Crowley prodded.

“Please. I humbly beseech you...” Castiel continued. He took a breath. “I beseech you to aid me in obtaining the spell ingredients.” He bent his forehead to the earth, kowtowing for good measure.

“Not good enough.” Crowley said quietly.

“Sire…” Castiel tried again, his face still pressed to the ground.

“Show me.” Crowley interrupted. “Show me how much you need my help. Beg. Not just with words.” He prodded Castiel’s head with his shoe. Castiel looked up into the smoke red eyes. Crowley wasn’t smiling. “I don’t want to force you, Castiel. I'd prefer it if your request came from the…heart.”

Castiel shuddered. There was no misinterpreting Crowley’s intentions. Despite himself, a thrill of dark desire coursed through Castiel’s body. He crawled forward slowly, relieved when he found he wasn’t bound in place.

“Don’t keep me waiting, angel. My patience is already paper thin.” Crowley warned. But Castiel heard the hitch in the demon’s voice as he knelt at his feet.

Castiel touched his head to Crowley’s shoes, momentarily distracted by how spotless they were. They were shiny and unscuffed, despite the gravelly road that they were standing on. He kissed Crowley’s shoes, drawing a murmur of approval from the demon.

“Good start. Please continue.” Crowley said when Castiel glanced up at him.

Castiel sat back on his knees and tentatively reached out to touch Crowley’s pants. He looked a question up at Crowley, who nodded curtly in response. Castiel moved slowly, running his hands up the sides of the pants and then reaching for the buckle. He could hear Crowley’s breathing become ragged as he tugged at the belt. Castiel fumbled with the buckle for a moment, and he could sense Crowley’s impatience.

“I know what you’re doing, Castiel.” Crowley rasped. He reached down to grab Castiel’s head roughly and tugged back hard on the angel’s hair, forcing Castiel to look up at him. “It’s a dangerous game to play, teasing your King.” He yanked hard and then released Castiel. “I can hurt you, Castiel- hurt you in a way that your fading grace can’t heal, in a way so you’ll die a slow, agonizing death.” Crowley smiled garishly at Castiel.

Castiel didn’t respond but went back to his task. He pulled the belt open and made quick work of Crowley’s button and zipper. He heard Crowley’s breath hitch when his fingers grazed his boxers. Castiel would have made a comment about the red silk, but under these circumstances, it might be suicidal.

“Look at me.” Crowley commanded. Castiel looked up again, keeping his gaze blank and forcing himself to meet Crowley’s eyes. The red smoke was gone, replaced by the softer brown irises of Crowley’s vessel. Castiel couldn’t help the way his body was responding to Crowley’s commands though; he shifted on his knees uncomfortably.

“Mmm. Good boy.” Crowley praised. He put a hand in Castiel hair again, and the angel flinched involuntarily, but Crowley only stroked him gently. “Shhhh. My beautiful pet.”

Castiel couldn’t help leaning into the demon’s touch. Suddenly Crowley pushed Castiel’s head down and against his crotch. Castiel make a surprised noise as his mouth was crushed against Crowley’s erection. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped. Crowley held Castiel in place, rolling his hips slightly so his silk boxers rubbed against Castiel’s face. Castiel moaned and started mouthing Crowley’s thickness through the thin material. He felt triumph when Crowley let a small groan escape. Castiel continued to kiss and lick at the silk, feeling the shape and size of Crowley’s cock through the flimsy cloth. Crowley was rutting up against his mouth, his hands fisted in Castiel’s hair. Crowley let go when Castiel sat back. He let Castiel reach his hands up and tug his pants and boxers past his hips. Castiel stayed on his knees, knowing that Crowley would only force him back if he tried to get up. When Crowley’s cock was released from its confines, Castiel bit his lip to stifle his whimper.

Crowley was huge; Castiel knew that the man named Fergus MacLeod had traded his soul for a larger endowment, but he had never seen it in the flesh, so to speak. He wondered if he would be able to take it all in his mouth. Castiel licked his lips as he admired Crowley’s thick length, noting the thick vein that ran along the underside and the bulging head that gleamed with pre-cum. He dragged his gaze back up to Crowley’s face. The demon was smirking.

“Oh I know what you’re thinking.” Crowley insinuated. “How on earth is that going to fit down my little kitten’s throat?” He tipped Castiel’s chin up, pressing a thumb in the corner of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel swallowed audibly. He didn’t answer but instead leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands on Crowley’s hips. He began to lick lightly at Crowley’s cock head, dipping his tongue into the slit to taste the saltiness. Crowley sucked in a breath harshly and again Castiel felt triumph.

“Don’t tease, darling.” Crowley warned.

 Crowley fisted his hands in Castiel’s hair again, and Castiel opened his mouth to take him inside. The angel moaned around Crowley’s girth, the taste and the weight of the demon on his tongue was the most unholy thing he had ever had in his mouth. But if this was blasphemy, Castiel wished he had sinned sooner. Crowley grunted as Castiel started sliding his mouth up and down his cock, only taking it in halfway. Castiel expected Crowley to ram himself in the rest of the way, but the demon was surprisingly gentle, and only kept his hands in Castiel’s hair, letting Castiel set the pace. Castiel was determined to swallow Crowley whole now.

“Oh…that kitten tongue.” Crowley moaned, as Castiel started running his tongue along the underside of his cock. “You’re a little too good at this, pet.” Crowley held Castiel in place for a moment. “Have you done this before?” He pulled himself out so Castiel could answer.

“No…no, your…majesty. Never.” Castiel whined.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Crowley narrowed his eyes at him and dropped his hands. “Never? Not with your…precious Dean?” Castiel heard the jealousy in Crowley’s tone and exulted inwardly.

“Never. My king. Only you.” Castiel replied. He widened his eyes innocently. Castiel might be the one on his knees, but Crowley would soon be the one begging.

“Good.” Crowley nodded. “I prefer virgins.”

Castiel bent his head again, and nosed Crowley’s wet cock. Crowley put one hand in Castiel’s hair and grasped his cock with the other. He rubbed the slick head against Castiel’s swollen lips, drawing an anguished moan from the angel. When Castiel parted his lips to let Crowley’s cock inside, Crowley shook his head and pulled back.

“Beg.” Crowley gritted.

“Please….” Castiel beseeched. “Please let me have your cock.”

“Mmm. Good boy.” Crowley praised. Instead of sliding his cock in between Castiel’s lips he pulled his pants back up, leaving the fly open. He stepped back again. Castiel whined and tried to crawl closer to Crowley but the demon held him back with one upraised hand.

“Crowley?” Castiel gasped, still on his hands and knees.

“King!” Crowley snarled. “How many times do I have to repeat myself?”

“King…King. Your majesty. Oh. Your majesty.” Castiel amended, putting on a contrite expression. His cock ached and pulsed with need inside his pants.

“Better.” Crowley approved. “Now. As much as I’d love to cum inside that pretty pink mouth-“ Castiel whimpered, but quieted when Crowley glared at him. “I think I’d rather take that virginity of yours.” He glanced at his watch. “Especially since we’re supposedly short on time.”

Castiel moaned and squirmed where he knelt. Crowley smiled, his eyes red smoke once more. He snapped his fingers and Castiel was naked. Crowley walked a circle around Castiel, letting his eyes rake over his body, nodding appreciatively.

“I always wondered what was under that trench coat.” Crowley mused. “Lovely, kitten, just lovely.”

Castiel whined, the air cold on his skin, his nakedness only making his desire grow. “Your majesty, please. Please take me. Please.” He arched his back and lifted his hips.

“Mmmm.” Crowley hummed, pretending to consider Castiel’s request. “Look at how you’ve fallen, Castiel. Naked, in the dirt, groveling at the feet of the King of Hell. And you want me to violate you. Ruin you for anyone else.”

“Yes. Please.” Castiel sobbed. “Please. Your Majesty. My King.”

In the next instant, Crowley was behind Castiel, his palms hot on Castiel’s hips. Castiel gasped in surprise. Crowley tugged him backwards roughly so his ass pressed against Crowley’s cock. Castiel moaned and squirmed against Crowley wantonly.

“Let’s see if you’re really a virgin.” Crowley said doubtfully. His breath hitched as Castiel continued to push back at him. “You slut. You really like this don’t you?” Crowley barked out a laugh. “All you pious, holy angels up in heaven, and really you’re just as debauched as the rest of us.”

“Please…” Castiel beseeched.

Crowley pushed at Castiel’s ass and thighs, spreading him wide with his hands. “What a lovely little hole you have, Castiel.” He praised. Crowley put a finger near Castiel’s entrance, but only circled the rim. Castiel wriggled desperately.

“You’re an angel, I’m a demon. I think we can dispense with the usual things that ordinary humans need to do to prepare for…the main event.” Crowley said, pulling his finger away. “Even if they are…enjoyable.” Crowley positioned his cock at Castiel’s entrance.

Castiel was near tears now. He just wanted Crowley to fill him. “Please, my king. Please.” He panted, his fingers digging into the dirt and gravel, little pebbles imbedded in his palms and nails.

Without warning, Crowley thrust inside, sliding in to the hilt in one smooth movement. They both cried out once he was seated. Castiel pressed back against Crowley, relishing the feel of being filled by the demon’s thick cock. Crowley’s hands dug into Castiel’s hips. For a moment, they stilled in that position, their breaths harsh and loud in the quiet night, but then Crowley pulled himself out to the tip and then slammed himself back into Castiel.

“Crowley!” Castiel gasped. This time, Crowley didn’t correct him, but continued to pound himself into Castiel. Castiel bore his weight on his elbows and knees, the discomfort of the gravel embedding itself into his skin nothing in comparison to the pleasure of Crowley’s cock thrusting in and out of Castiel’s ass. Castiel felt Crowley’s hand reach down and grasp his neglected, aching cock, and he sobbed with relief. Crowley’s hand was slick and tight over his shaft, expertly sliding up and down his length, even while he continued to impale Castiel on his cock.

“You like that, kitten? You little whore.” Crowley praised. “I never would have guessed, under that buttoned up angel, there was a naughty cock slut wanting to be fucked and dominated.”

Castiel moaned at Crowley’s words, pressing back to meet every forward snap of Crowley’s hips. Crowley was panting and gasping, his movements getting sloppier, and Castiel knew that neither of them was going to last much longer. Crowley shifted slightly and the next time he thrust in, Castiel bucked at the surge of pleasure when Crowley hit his prostate.

“I’d love to fuck you all day, angel.” Crowley growled. “I’d tease you to the edge over and over again, stopping just short until you’re insane with frustration. And finally, I let you fall with the most powerful orgasm you will ever have, every last atom of your being vibrating with pleasure until you collapse in a cum covered heap.”

Castiel whimpered, already teetering at the brink of orgasm, feeling so much pleasure and agony near the peak. Being teased all day would be pure torture.

“Please, my king. Let me…” Castiel begged.

Crowley stilled for a beat; and it seemed like the longest moment of Castiel’s existence. But then he was slamming himself into Castiel harder and faster than before, his hand stroking Castiel’s cock in tandem. Castiel felt his wings unfurling of their own volition, and spreading wide as possible in their tattered and damaged state. He felt like the world stopped in that moment – and then he was coming harder than he had ever had before in his life.

“Crowley!” Castiel cried out in anguish and pleasure, bucking against Crowley violently, his wings flapping uncontrollably. He felt his grace surge, and was shocked to see a plume of bright blue mist escape from his mouth. As Castiel continued to spasm with ecstasy, Crowley’s movements became jerky and then stuttered. With a roar, Crowley was coming too, the brush of the angel’s withered wings and the sound of his pathetic cry throwing the demon over the edge. He cursed through his orgasm, convulsing with pleasure as he pumped his seed into Castiel and let himself drive Castiel’s body down into the ground. When he finished, he collapsed heavily on top of the angel.

Before Castiel could catch his breath, the demon had already lifted himself up. In the next moment, Crowley was standing in front of Castiel where the angel still lay prone on the ground. The demon was fully dressed, his clothes immaculate and smooth. He looked down at Castiel dismissively. Suddenly Castiel felt ashamed. How could he have debased himself so much? Crowley snapped his fingers and Castiel was dressed again. He tentatively tried to stand, and was relieved when he found that Crowley no longer held him on his knees.

Castiel forced his face to be impassive as he regarded Crowley, who was making a show of examining the paper with the spell ingredients. Inwardly, Castiel felt humiliated and used. At the same time, he longed for Crowley to touch him again. He realized the demon had not even kissed him.

Crowley looked up at Castiel. “Something else you need, angel?” he asked, no trace of smugness or triumph in his voice or expression. Crowley acted like what had just passed between the two of them had never happened. More than anything, this indifference was what hurt Castiel.

“Nothing.” Castiel said flatly. He could play this game too. They stared at each other for a beat.

“So, the ingredients.” Crowley nodded, putting the paper back in his pocket.

“What about them?” Castiel said. He felt a flicker of doubt. Would Crowley hold his end of the bargain? “You said you could get them, that it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Crowley shrugged. “Yes, I could. But…the question is, if I would.” He grasped his chin and looked upward, making an exaggerated charade of considering the request.

“Well?” Castiel prompted after a beat. He kept his frustration masked.

“I’m in.” Crowley agreed.

And he was gone. Castiel sighed, and felt more bereft than ever. It was worth it, he told himself. For Dean.

But despite everything, he found himself already missing Crowley.


End file.
